The planned weekend
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: The girls are hanging out when they are invited to spend the day with the Red Fountian boys at a bonfire, but more happens within the short week Stella&Brandon, Flora&Helia, Musa&Riven, lot goin' on! I don't own any of the winx club i wish...
1. Chapter 1

The day was occupied by a cool frost, kissing the windows of the Alfea dorm rooms. Girls snuggled closely with their friends, watching old reruns on the TV. A group of six girls, extremely close girls, all huddled in the princess of the sun and the moon's room, drinking hot cocoa, laughing at embarrassing stories making their rounds.

The 6 girls were all very unique in their own way. A very gentle earth fairy (flora), a logical technology fairy (Tecna), a hip music fairy (Musa), a fairy who could control some weird substance (Layla) a strong hearted dragon fire fairy (bloom), and a spontaneous sun fairy (Stella).

Flora got up and walked to her room and brought back a bowl of guacamole and sat down next to Bloom and all 5 hands reached for her as she sat the bowl down. Musa was rambling on when Stella's phone rang.

She answered with a cheery "Yellow?"

A calm voice with a sweet tone said "Hello princess"

Stella blushed and replied "Hey babe"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Saturday. The guys and I are gonna have a bonfire and were hoping you wanted to join us." Brandon asked with high hopes.

"One sec. sweetie" Stella paused, muffled the phone with her hang and said "Hear me! Hear me! The wonderful 'men' of Red Fountain have invited us to spend a wonderful evening at a bonfire this Saturday! Please RSVP in the next 10 seconds"

"Oh heck yes!" Musa and Bloom said simultaneously,

Flora and Tecna smiled and nodded their heads and turned to each other with a giddy laugh.

"Sure...as long as we get some volleyball squeezed in" Layla said.

Stella swung the phone back to her ear and said "All in, should we meet you or will you pick us up?"

"I'll pick you up around....say....5ish? Brandon offered.

"Definitely" Stella agreed with a smile.

"See you then, maybe sooner, with all luck" Brandon said with a hopeful tone, it was only Wednesday.

"With all hopes too then. I love you" Stella said with the dreamy thought of a wonderful day with Brandon.

"I love you more" he assured me.

"Not possible." She laughed "Bye Baby"

"Bye love"

Stella set the phone down a laid herself over her friends, her bright blonde hair spilling on the ground. She sighed and smiled "I'm cold now..." They all laughed. She was the princess of Solaria, known for her powers of the sun. The only reason they were in her room was because of the heat and the energy her power source created for her.

They stayed up another 3 hours until Stella was fast asleep on her bed with Bloom and Musa zonked out, draped over her. Tecna and Layla had gone back to their rooms and Flora was covering up Stella and the rest of the girls. She sighed as her computer beeped and a little red light came on, asking permission for a chat with: hEliA1537. She quickly ran to Stella's room for a full length mirror review, fixed her hair and then sprinted back to her computer.

She accepted and saw the soft face of her boyfriend being portrayed on the screen. As usual, his long raven hair was swept into a side pony-tail the looked amazing against his cream toned face.

"Hello my love" Helia said with a soothing tone.

"Hi there, Helia" Flora said with her cheeks turning red.

"I've missed you and your company. Can't wait to see you this Saturday" Helia said with high expectations.

"Me too..." Flora said with an anxious tone.

"You look beautiful as usual........ I wrote you a new poem." Helia said, trying to change the topic.

"Why thank you, I want to hear the poem too." Flora said, slightly embarrassed.

"Okay then," Helia said as he started to read off the poem.

Flora was feeling her heart melt as she was hearing him say these beautiful things.

Once he finished he looked up and said "Well did you and Stella like it?"

"What?!" Flora said and turned around and saw Stella with tears in her eyes smiling.

"That was too beautiful! O-M-G!!!" Stella said. "Sorry for ruining your moment. Your phone went off and I came to give it to you."

Flora turned back around and said "That was beautiful honny"

Helia's blood rushed to his face as she said "Well thank you, love."

Riven walked into view clapping pretending to cry, "Oh mah gawd, that was beautamus!"

He then bursted out laughing.

What he didn't know was that Musa was also silently listening from across the room. She got up and was like "It was, wasn't it Riven."

"Uhhh, yeah, really. Hey babe." Riven was caught. His magenta hair looked different thought the computer, purple if that. Musa gave him dirty look and then laughed. She blew him a kissed and dragged her feet to her bed. Riven blushed then walked out of view.

"Well I'm going to bed. You two have fun. Goodnight." Stella said skipping back to bed.

"Now, where were we?" Flora said turning her chair directly formatted for his view.

"We were talking about what I wrote" Helia was still blushing when he said this.

"God I love you." Helia said and Flora had some tears welling up.

"M-me too" Flora managed to spit out.

"I need to see you, and soon." He said hanging his head. "Hold on, I'll request you right back, I promise"

"Okay sweaty" Flora said with confusion.

No doubt, 3 minutes later hEliA1537 was requesting a video chat from his mobile phone.

Flora accepted and said "Where were you?"

"Uhhh, I got a message from my dad to call him so, I did." Helia managed up.

"Oh okay" Flora settled with. "Umm, where are you?" She had noticed a change in scenery, from a dorm room to a dark backdrop.

"I-I-I turned of the lights." Helia said. "Umm, well I have to go, love you"

END OF WEBCAM CHAT was on her screen.

"Hmm, that's not like Helia..." Flora said on her way back to her room.

When she stepped into her room, she was wide eyed and dazed. A tall boy with a specialist uniform on, with his cape flapping from the wind of an open widow, ponytail flailing was standing in her room.

"H-Helia? W-what are you doing here??" Flora said, stunned.

"I told you that I need to see you." He said walking over to his girlfriend.

He leaned down and started kissing her already sun kissed face. She was shocked to see where he was guiding her. They were lying on her bed before she said "Wait, what are we doing?"

"I don't know but, whatever we are up to, I'm only following through if you are okay with it." He said in a calm voice. Flora sighed happily and got up and closed the door before dashing back to the bed with the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Helia and Flora woke up next to each other, holding each other like they would slip away if they weakened their grip. Flora opened her eyes to see Helia looking at her with so much love. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips saying "Good morning, babe." He stroked her hair and said "Good morning, love" he lifted her chin and kissed her with passion. She rolled over on her back as he got up.

He started to pull on his boxers while saying "The guys are going to be worried for me not showing up for class." "Hmmm" Flora said with disappointment.

He leaned over her and kissed her again. She slid out of bed and walked up to him again and pressed her bare body to his almost dress body. "I'm exhausted, thanks to you." "Sorry love." He said with a cocky attitude. He was adjusting his gloves when she threw on a yellow midriff top and a pink skirt, yawning. She draped her arms around his muscular body.

"I love you." He said with his hand on her hips. "But I must leave now. Have a great day and maybe we would do this again. With all hope" He said with a smirk. "With all the hope in my body" She said smiling. He kissed her forehead and walked towards the window before she laughed and said "You don't think the girls know why I'm not out yet. Com'on. Go out my door."

Helia and Flora walked out her door hand in hand with no eyes on them while the girls where completely aware of what went down last night. Musa walked by Flora coughing and Flora just smiled. They waltzed to the door and then kissed quickly before he left. As she shut the door, she slid down it.

Bloom sits down next to her in silent laugh "What! Flora, the goody two shoes is a woman before me?!" Bloom teased. "Oh shut it!" Flora said embarrassed. Stella came over and gave Flora two hands to hoist herself up. Tecna, the buzz kill, tapped her watch and scooted us all out the door.

The next day, Musa was walking down the streets of Magix looking for a decent new music store. She felt a tight embrace caress her and sweeping her off her feet, only to be held at the side of the boy who captured her heart.

"Riven! Put me down!" She laughed out. He dropped her with a frown "I thought you liked my arms?" He laughed. "Looking for a new music store?" Musa looked up at him "How'd you know?" "I know my girl, don't I?" He assured her. They sat down on a bench and talked for half an hour and then she looked at her watch and sighed, "Curfew" She said. "Oh, me too." Riven sighed.

He kissed her cheek and then she turned to see that it wasn't over, he twisted her back around and give her a long kiss. She swung back around and smiled. "I love you," She said, hoping for a response. "I love you too, more that you know." She heard his footsteps fade away as she walked to the bus station with butterflies.

The next day school was very fast pace, filled with tests and lectures. When the final bell rang the group of girls leaped out of their seats yelling "FINALLY!" The girls ran into their dorm getting ready for their perfect day. It was 4:25 and the girls were rushing to get ready. Once they were fully primped it was 5:53. Stella was adding on hairspray with Musa by her side, Bloom and Tecna were on the couch talking, while Layla and Flora were watching TV.

The doorbell rang and Stella ran to the door and flung it open, hoping it was Brandon. "Oh, hi Timmy. Tecna! It's your man!" She walked away while Tecna came up, blushing. "Hi Tecna!" He went on another minute about an external hard drive when he pauses and kisses her passionately.

Bloom's face lit up when she saw Sky peek around the couple and he ran over to her with his arms waiting for her to be captured in them. He kissed her and then let her wrap around her arm. "I missed you baby," Sky said into his girlfriend's ear. "Dido" She said with a satisfied tone.

"I'm sorry you love birds but we need to get going if we want to get a kick butt spot." Layla said when directing us out the door. We all boarded the ship and zoomed all the way to the beach on Magix next to the other ship. All of the girls who weren't with there boyfriends dashed over to them and jumped into their arms.

For an hour or two Layla showed everyone up at volleyball and other sports. After the 3 hour mark everyone settled down to eat. The girls and their boyfriends snuggled next to each other and roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Brandon got up and motioned for Stella to tag along.

They were walking barefoot along the beach hand in hand, like a hallmark card. It was dark with still a little purple in the sky. Brandon stopped at a big brigade of rocks, hidden from the rest of the group.

He sat down with his girlfriend took out his iPod and they started to listen to her favorite songs. He was wearing a red sweatshirt and blue jeans while she was in a plaid skirt and a long sleeved blue shirt, with a bulky jacket on top with thigh high socks and boots. Somehow, she worked this look amazingly.

They cuddled up under the rocks and started to kiss each other at random moments. She was in his lap when he was wrapping his headphones around his thin iPod. He stuffed it into his pocket and she saddled his hips. She started to kiss him like it was his last day alive. She grabbed the back of his head and started to tug at his hair.

His tongue skimmed her lip, trying to find a way in, she allowed. She peeled of her jacket and began to torture him by giving up on the moment and hug him instead. She knew he would just give in. She was moving back and forth, making her irresistible at the moment. He turned her head by taking his finger and bringing her chin to his. She gave a small peck to make him mad. That it did. She rubbed her feet against the ground, sliding her boots off. Brandon was being inpatient and sighed, thinking she gave up. She came back more passionately then ever. He moaned placing his hand on her back and the other was lost in a lock of her hair. She came up for air and examined her damage. She had her socks off right by her boots and jacket. She wasn't cold and kind of warm. She turned around to her boyfriend with his sweatshirt off.

She loved him with all of her heart and he would die for her in a heartbeat. They were simply meant for each other. He looked at her with such admiration.

"If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say I love you" Brandon said looking into her eyes. Stella had tears welling up.

He took beatings for her, stayed with her through day long shopping trips, killed monsters, beat boys to the bone for making remarks about his girl, and stayed with her through the worst.

Though she was a princess, and he was a simple squire, she would still give it all up just to be able to be with him. Knowing that this was her final year with him for a long time, she did everything to make it last. She would go to Solaria and he would part to Eraklion. Months without him would kill her.

Stella leaned into her boyfriend and began to kiss him again. He twisted around and laid on the sand with her laying on top of him. "I love you princess" He said with his warm chocolate eyes glistening. "You make me crazy" Stella said with a small laugh. They went back to their business with full force.

Stella discarded of her shirt while he stripped his pants off, revealing a pair of boxers that she had bought him for their 16 month anniversary. They were holding in the tightest embrace afraid to let go and continue, almost. She kissed his lips and smiled. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked making sure she was all set. "Yes, I'm ready"

"Stella! Brandon! Where are you?!" Came many voices. Stella and Brandon were curled into each other, fully dressed now. The sleepy couple was spotted by Tecna and the gang rushed over to see if they were okay. "Are you guys okay?" Bloom asked. "Mmhmm" was the only thing that came from their mouths. They were locked in a daze, staring into each others personal beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride home was probably the worst part of the day. Brandon kissed Stella gently and walked to his ship with his head held high. Stella, on the other hand, was physically drained. When she finally got home, she crashed on her bed, no questions asked. When she woke up, she saw 5 girls surrounding her. "Yo, I think she's wakin up." Musa said. "W-what do you want?" Stella asked, pissed off.

"How was it?!" Flora asked. "Was what?" Stella wondered. "Stel! You have to tell us! We are your best friends!" Bloom tried to push it out of her friend. "Oh that," Stella said embarrassed for that fact that they knew. "Umm, good" "I'm not settling for that!" Layla said. "Okay then," Stella gave in "If you must know, completely and utterly amazing!" Stella flopped back onto her bed with her pillow covering her face.

The girls sighed and laughed. They hugged her and left the room leaving Stella alone. For the moment. A wrapping came on the window. She got up and unhooked her window to see a young squire leap through the window.

"Good morning princess." He said, saluting her with two fingers. "BRANDON!" Stella jumped into his arms and brought him down to the bed. "Not for a while though. You really got me really sore." Stella complained which made him laugh. They sat under the covers and cuddled for half an hour.

He then got up and picked her up into his arms, making his way to the door. He carried her to the main room and let her down. "I'm sorry babe, but I really have to go. I love you and won't ever stop." He kissed her check and he was gone.

Stella walked into the closest room, Musa's, and lay on her unmade bed. "Hello" Stella tried to make small talk. Musa was bright red and looked up from her phone. "What? What happened, tell me, I need to know!" Musa smiled and said "Riven…" Stella laughed a jumped onto her lap. Musa laughed hysterically and got up, taking Stella with her, dropping her on her bed. "The best" Musa said laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Stella and Musa went on for hours laughing about what the guys did. Flora walks in laughing, "You guys are making a huge deal out of nothing!" Stella fakes a dramatic gasp, "Never, us?" she said, smiling. Bloom walked in and stopped, "Oh no, will I catch a disease from the naughty room?" She said laughing. Stella stretched and said "I'm going to go to Magix, any takers." "Me!" Musa, Flora, and Bloom said together. "Okay, get dressed, hurry!" Stella ran out of the room getting dressed in 28 seconds flat.

When they arrived in Magix, Stella ran to the closets store, eyeing a pair of shoes. The girls laughed and joined her.

After a couple of hours the girls spotted a group of specialist talking at the pizza parlor. The girls laughed hysterically when Musa turned the music up so high inside of the store the guys came running out. The guys looked drunk and dizzy. Musa ran over and jumped on Riven's back, "Sorry babe," she said smiling. Riven let her off and kissed her gently. Bloom ran into Sky's arms laughing when he spinned around. Flora blushed when Helia ran and cradled her off the ground. "Hello love," She blushed, "Hello my pacifist in shining armor," He started laughing.

Brandon walked up to Stella, "And where's my hug and kiss and I love you's?" He asked, hoping he didn't do anything. Stella stomped, "You didn't give me a chance," She said with her arms spread, wider than the smile on her face. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, schnookums." He sighed, "That's my girl, I love you too," He said setting her down.

Bloom slid out of Sky's grip, "Did you hear that there is a carnival in Gardenia? Do you guys want to go?" She asked. Every nodded excitingly. "Well it's tonight so be ready!" Bloom said happily, "We have to go, bye guys," The girls walked away, talking about how fun it will be for the four of them since Layla and Tecna are taking a shopping trip without Stella.

When the girls got home it was 3, so they had 2 hours to get ready. Stella and Bloom did each others hair as Musa and Flora raided Stella's closet. Flora walked out wearing a floral mini skirt and a light orange tank top with brown gladiator sandals. Musa wore a dark red t-shirt and a black and white mini skirt. Bloom wore a pair of acid wash capris and a yellow midriff top. Stella wore a short strapless sundress and flip flops. Then a ring on the door bell signaled them to go. Flora opened the door to see Helia, staring at her. "Wow, I didn't know that you could possible get more beautiful," Helia said charmingly.

The girls greeted their boyfriends as they stepped into the main room. "Ready?" Stella asked. "You bet!" Musa called from Riven's arms. "Soo-laria!" Stella called as her staff appeared, spinning, making a portal to Earth. They all stepped through it and landed on a soft pad of concrete. "Well, here we are!" Bloom called excitingly. "I can see the carnival from here!" Musa said pointing to a large fariswheel.

Once they got there, the girls pulled their boyfriends in different directions.

Musa and Riven went to the rollercoaster part of the carnival. Musa held Riven's hand as she screamed going into loops. The music annoyed her so she changed it, confusing the people on the ground. Once the ride was over, she and Riven sat down on a bench. "That was so fun, we should go ride another one, come on," she called standing up.

He grabbed her wrist and brought her back down onto his lap. "Not yet," He said calmly. "Oh, okay," Musa said, confused. "You look really...um…pretty tonight." He said, not finding the right words he wanted. "Oh, thanks, I stole it from Stella." She said with a small laugh. "Not only that," Riven said, staring into space. "YOU, look especially beautiful." Musa smiled and cuddled into his chest. "Thanks, now are you ready?" She said pulling him to his feet. "Hell yeah!" He called chasing after her.

Bloom dragged Sky off to the playground section. They rode down humongous slides, climbed up rock walls and did a bunch of random things, remembering their inner child. They got tired and boarded the fariswheel. "Bloom, this is so fun! I didn't know that I would have this much fun on Earth!" Sky said to her.

Bloom cuddled up to the side of him and kissed him. He held her tight and smiled into her hair. "Gotta love you Bloom," He said quietly. Once it stopped, they went and got some cotton candy and talked for half and hour, before continue on.

Flora and Helia just wondered the park, looking for the next thing to interest them. They rode on carousal together, hand in hand. They jumped off, while it was still going and laughed. They ran off and jumped on some kiddy rides and acted like 2 year olds. Then they walked to a ride called the "**Scrambler." **Helia took Flora hands and boarded the ride. They laughed swinging into random directions, he kissed her many times and she was dazzled. When they got off, she was dizzy.

They sat down and he held her hand, "How was our day so far," He said bringing her hand to his face and kissed it. "Wonderful, only because I got to spend it with you though." She said blushing. "It was no different for me," He said as she frowned. "I always have the best of times when I'm in your presence." He said romantically. She leaned in and kissed him, with a chorus of "Ewes" coming from the passing kids.

Stella took Brandon to the tunnel of love, which he so gladly accepted. She saddled his hips and kissed him quietly, his hand was lost in her hair. People gasped behind them, not knowing how close they were. He leaned against the side of the boat as she lay on top of him. "Best time I've ever had at a carnival," He said with a grin. "I love you," He said kissing her head. "I love you more," She said leaning up to kiss him again. He was holding her in a tight when the ride ended. He twirled his fingers meaning one more ride.

Once they finished their second ride around, Brandon and Stella walked hand in hand to the games section of the park. He easily won her a gigantic teddy bear, which she proudly carried around the whole time. "O! Photo booth!" Stella squealed delightedly. She dragged him in and sat her bear at the bottom. When they finished, they laughed at their pictures. One of them, smiling, sticking their tongues out, hugging, and kissing. They both got copies and walked back to their group of friends. "Hey, where were you?" Musa asked. "Around," Brandon answered with his arm around Stella. She sighed and leaned into him. "Well, it's almost closing time," Bloom sighed. They didn't notice how dark it had gotten. They walked back the alleyway they arrived in and transported back.

Sky and Bloom didn't leave each others presence for a while, lying on the couch. Musa and Riven were talking quietly in her room. Helia and Flora were in her room, who knows what they were doing. Stella and Brandon were in her room lying down, talking to each other. When the guys finally left, the girls stayed up talking about their nights. Knowing what they would be doing, the guys stood by the door, getting their full intake on each others stories.


End file.
